<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Higher/Harder by RimiLovemail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594498">Higher/Harder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimiLovemail/pseuds/RimiLovemail'>RimiLovemail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rimi and her many girlfriends [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimiLovemail/pseuds/RimiLovemail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoe fucks Rimi with a strap-on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Udagawa Tomoe/Ushigome Rimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rimi and her many girlfriends [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Higher/Harder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rimi's eyes followed appreciatively the droplet of sweat running down the belly of the woman lying on the bed beneath her, tracing the lines of her six-pack down to the top of her shorts. Where the droplet stopped, Rimi's finger continued its path, tweaking the hem playfully but not going inside, instead straying over to the base of the pastel pink dildo the shorts secured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your favourite, right?" Tomoe asked, an edge of confidence to her voice that assured Rimi she already knew the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm…" Rimi nodded bashfully anyway, her mind turning back to previous occasions Tomoe had fucked her with this particular toy. She stared for a couple of seconds, biting her lip, absent-mindedly bringing her fingers up between her legs…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Ah, you sure you don't wanna be underneath again?" Tomoe asked. "You seem a little… hesitant, is all…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! No, I, er… I do wanna try it this way…" She raised herself up slightly, moving forward to position herself above Tomoe's dildo. She lowered herself experimentally, just a little, just enough to press the tip of the fake cock against her entrance. It was slippery - Tomoe had a tendency to go maybe a </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> overboard with the lube, "just to be on the safe side," which, Rimi supposed, was better than the alternative. She bit her lip, inhaled sharply. Tomoe shuffled underneath her, trying to get into the perfect position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She extended her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomoe-chan…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll, er. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahem</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I'll feel better if I'm holding onto you, I think…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rimi blinked, and smiled, and took Tomoe's hands. Tomoe smiled back, looking more relaxed already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lowered herself down, letting the silicone shaft penetrate her. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mm!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Her eyes snapped shut, hands tightened around Tomoe's, and Tomoe's tightened in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she nodded, pushing herself further down, Tomoe rising slightly to meet her, guiding her down gently, the motion greeted by a little "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" from Rimi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomoe's grip slackened. Rimi opened her eyes a crack, saw the hunger making itself known on Tomoe's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomoe-chan…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rimi…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rimi opened her legs a little wider. "Go ahead…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomoe's eyes flickered downwards. She bit her lip, swallowed, steeling herself. Rimi could hear her own heart pounding, its rhythm telling her what she wanted. She brushed her thumbs against the backs of Tomoe's palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another heartbeat passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomoe flexed her abs, and thrust upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>KYAAAAAAHH!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Rimi cried out as the dildo filled her, her veins surging with a sudden burst of flame, hands gripping Tomoe's tighter than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomoe slowed. "Was that a good scream or a bad scream?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good… very good…" Rimi gasped breathlessly. "Please, Tomoe-chan… </span>
  <em>
    <span>more…</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rimi didn't know what she looked like as she met Tomoe's eyes with her lustful plea, but she could see that Tomoe obviously liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gulped, and obliged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rimi screamed again as she did, the feeling of Tomoe's cock, fake cock, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tomoe was filling her, making her feel so good, each thrust feeling better than the last, her whole body burning in the best way imaginable. Her hands finally slipped from Tomoe's grasp, a soft "Whoa!" just audible through her hazed mind as she fell forward, head coming to rest on Tomoe's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thrusting became a bit more gentle, and she squirmed a little as strong, muscular arms embraced her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay there, babe?" Tomoe asked gently, one hand caressing her hair. "You want me to slow down a little?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rimi shook her head desperately. "Harder…" she whispered, propping herself up a little to look Tomoe in the eye. "Tomoe-chan… fuck me harder…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, it was as though the world stood still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then an animal "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rargh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" and she was whirling around, back hitting the bed suddenly, Tomoe's cocky, fanged grin above her, and suddenly she was going down, thrusting, biting, and Rimi reached up, pulled her down further because it all felt incredible, Tomoe felt incredible, Tomoe's tongue on her neck, Tomoe's cock in her pussy, Tomoe's… Tomoe… Tomoe…!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>TOMOEEEEEEE!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Rimi cried out, bucking her hips against Tomoe's as she came, Tomoe gently pushing into her in turn, helping her ride her orgasm out for as long as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she'd stopped, Rimi's breath ragged as her mind cleared, she sort of collapsed on top of her, those powerful arms pulling as tight as they could around her much smaller girlfriend again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, fuck…" she sighed into Rimi's nape, breath tickling a sensitive spot where Rimi knew a hickey was forming. "You wanted to be on top, didn't you? Sorry…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay…" Rimi giggled, a little hoarsely, stroking Tomoe's long, red hair softly. "That was still… amazing…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" Tomoe whined adorably, raising up on her hands to look at Rimi properly. "I'm glad, obviously, but… I still feel like I should make it up to you somehow…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as Rimi looked up into those big, apologetic puppy-dog eyes, an idea formed. "How about this?" she asked, brushing a sweaty lock of hair away from Tomoe's forehead. "Next time… you let me wear the strap…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomoe's eyes widened, subtly yet significantly. Just the reaction Rimi was looking for. She gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Yeah." she said. "Yeah, that sounds pretty good…"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tomoe udagawa has a six-pack and lets her girlfriend peg her</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>